Current water-filled appliances such as commercial and consumer dishwashers, laundry machines and the like may leak water, thus causing damage to the appliance and the surroundings, and thereby resulting in costly repairs and delays. Known leak detection methods rely on ground short detection, which can be hazardous, and therefore presents an unacceptable risk in most environments.